


Paint (on) Me Like One of Your French Girls

by Aaron_the_pan



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:35:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4253079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaron_the_pan/pseuds/Aaron_the_pan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire invites Enjolras into his apartment for hot chocolate and Enj helps him with an 'intimate' art project</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paint (on) Me Like One of Your French Girls

“You’re looking a bit out of it R. Need a drink?” Courfeyrac said cheerfully, sitting down next to Grantaire and placing a bottle of beer in front of him.

The rain was pounding outside and Grantaire hadn’t brought an umbrella. Which was at the moment the least of his problems at the moment.

 Grantaire sighed and reached for the bottle. Fingers tapping on the neck absentmindedly. He tipped his head back and scrunched his face up, groaning in frustration. He slowly turned back to Courfeyrac, his face still slightly scrunched up.

“I have a project from school and it’s being a pain in the ass,” he said, rubbing his face with his free hand.

Courfeyrac nodded understandingly. Most of them had been to university and know the projects can be horrible. His face lit up quickly as Combeferre came over and stood behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

“What do you have to do for the project, R?” Combeferre asked.

“Well we have to paint something ‘intimate’” he said, putting quotation marks in with the last word, “how in the world am I supposed to paint something intimate?”

Ferre looked at the table Grantaire, “Is there any other criteria?”

“Yeah,” Grantaire huffed, “it has to be intimate between the painter and the subject, “But I’m not ‘intimate’ with anyone. And I would paint Jehan, but they've been in so many projects I think my professor is getting sick of their pretty head.”

Combeferre nodded and glanced around the room looking for someone Grantaire can paint. He slowly gave up though, patting Courfeyrac's shoulder, silently telling him to stand up from the chair. 

“I'm sure you’ll find someone, R. C’mon Courf, we better get home before this rain gets any worse,” Ferre said, pulling his boyfriend out the door of the Musain and into the pouring rain.

Grantaire smiled softly. The couple had been dating for months and were still disgustingly cute.

He turned his attention back to the people in the café, realising that the last of the Amis were leaving, trying to beat the worst of the rain.

He sighed and stood up, leaving the still full bottle on the table. But as he started walking to the door, he saw a familiar blonde head bent over some papers.

Why was Enjolras still here? He got that he stayed after but the rain was starting get dangerous, driving was going to become a death sentence pretty soon.

“Apollo,” Grantaire said, walking over to the table where the leader sat.

“What do you want Grantaire? Can’t you see that I’m busy?” Enjolras muttered, not looking up from his papers.

Grantaire frowned slightly, “and if you had been paying more attention oh fearless leader, you would have noticed that everyone has left and that the rain is going to become a death sentence if you’re here for any longer.”

This made him look up. He glanced around the emptying café, his eyes catching on the window, the rain pounding against it.

Grantaire smirked as Enjolras sighed and started putting his papers into his bag.

“There you go Apollo, now you won’t catch an early death,” he said cheerfully.

Enjolras stood up, fixing Grantaire with a glare that would have made anyone else shudder. However, Grantaire’s seemed to have a death wish, his smile widened.

Seeing that his glare was having no effect, Enjolras huffed defeatedly, throwing his hand up in frustration.

“Do you have a way home then?” he asked Grantaire, glancing at the rain outside.

“I’m sure the rain can’t be too bad for me to walk home,” Grantaire replied light-heartedly as he started walking to the door.

“You said it yourself, the rain is becoming dangerous. Your flat isn’t that far away right?”

“Nah, only a few blocks.”

“Good, it’s on my way as well, I’ll drive you. It’s no problem.”

Grantaire spluttered. On normal circumstances he wouldn’t accept a ride from the leader. However, the rain was getting worse, and he’d probably catch his own death from walking the few short blocks to his flat.

He shrugged, trying to act like the offer hadn’t nearly killed him.

“If that’s okay?”

Enjolras stopped with his hand on the door handle, his face looked shocked, “of course that’s okay Grantaire. You’re my friend and I won’t let you walk back to your flat, you’ll get sick! Even if we fight more than normal it doesn’t mean that I won’t help you. Now come on, before the rain gets any worse.”

Enjolras pushed the door open and ran to his car.

Grantaire was dumbfounded. Enjolras considered him a friend. A friend.

He snapped out of his reverie when Enjolras honked the horn of his car. He raced out of the café. The rain was horrible. He was completely soaked through by the time he was in the passenger seat of the car, panting from the short run.

Enjolras turned and threw a towel at him with a muttered, “at least one of us comes prepared.”

Grantaire dried himself off as well as he could, then threw the towel into the back seat.

“You come prepared for a revolution everywhere we go. I don’t think that that counts,” he said, reaching for his seatbelt and buckling it into place.

“Well at least I come prepared for something,” said Enjolras, smirking slightly as he pulled out of park and started driving to Grantaire’s flat.

The drive took a lot longer than it normally would, due to the rain. But the silence was a comfortable one, filled with small talk.

“Got any new projects or assignments?” Grantaire asked, turning his head slightly to face Enjolras.

“I have one, but just hearing about it would bore you to death so I won’t enlighten you any further,” he replied, not taking his eyes off the road.

“Thank you for sparing me oh fearless leader. I will be forever in your debt” Grantaire said, sighing dramatically.

They started turning into Grantaire’s street, “you are very welcome, R.”

They pulled up in front of the complex, Enjolras put the car into park and turned to Grantaire, who was starting to take his seatbelt off.

As he judged how his run in the rain would go, Grantaire had an idea.

“How ‘bout I give you something now, to repay the debt. It’s pretty cold out, how about some hot chocolate?”

Enjolras thought for a moment. Surely Combeferre won’t burn down the apartment without him there for an hour. He took off his seatbelt and turned to Grantaire.

“That sounds like a pretty good idea.”

Grantaire smiled so brightly that Enjolras had to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> hey look, another thing  
> this one has been sitting on my laptop for a while  
> oops


End file.
